bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack-O' (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850377 |idalt = |altname = Jack-O' |no = 8306 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 170 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 38, 47, 56, 65, 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 107 |normal_distribute = 7, 6, 7, 6, 21, 16, 13, 9, 8, 7, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 106 |bb_frames = 38, 47, 56, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 107, 113 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 18, 14, 11, 7, 5, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 38, 44, 50, 56, 62, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 95, 101, 107, 113 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 4, 5, 4, 16, 12, 8, 6, 5, 5, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_frames = 38, 44, 50, 56, 62, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 106, 107, 110, 113 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 16, 12, 8, 7, 3, 4, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young woman from another world who serves that man known as the Gear Maker. Jack-O' has an iron pumpkin flail attached to her leg which she uses as a weapon, commands phantasmagoric minions that aid her in battle, and also excels at melee attacks. Many who come in contact with her are quite confused by her character, as her instability often causes her to switch from a very rational and mature personality to a strange child-like persona that demands candy from others. |summon = All right, shall we get the party started? Let's go! |fusion = Gimme more candy! If you don't, I'll prank you... Trick or treat! |evolution = |hp_base = 5250 |atk_base = 1960 |def_base = 2140 |rec_base = 1670 |hp_lord = 7500 |atk_lord = 2800 |def_lord = 3060 |rec_lord = 2390 |hp_anima = 8392 |rec_anima = 2152 |atk_breaker = 3038 |def_breaker = 2822 |def_guardian = 3298 |rec_guardian = 2271 |def_oracle = 2941 |rec_oracle = 2747 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 33 |ls = World-Crossing Half-Aria |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def, max HP, 5% damage reduction, damage taken boosts BB gauge & negates Def ignoring effects |lsnote = 2-4 BC fill |bb = Hunger of Dopoulos |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, reduces Spark damage for 2 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% reduction in Spark & 6 BC fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 28 |bbmultiplier = 380 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Calvados |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, considerably boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% Atk to Def & 3-6 BC fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Forever Elysion Driver |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Light attack on all foes, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% boost & 50 BC fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = White Pumpkin Mansion |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% |esnote = 30% boost |evofrom = |evointo = 850378 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Light Totem |evomats6 = Light Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Guilty Gear Summon (Jack-O' & Ramlethal) **Jun 1, 00:00 PST ~ Jun 14, 23:59 PST **Nov 22 08:00 PST ~ Dec 6 07:59 PST |bazaar_1_type = Guilty Gear Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Magnum Wedding |bazaar_1_bonus = 25 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0001_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Guilty Gear |addcatname = Jack-O'1 }}